Devices can utilize a variety of network types to access data. Networks can include wireless communication networks such as W-Fi and/or cellular networks. The variety of network types can include advantages and disadvantages based on a type of application being used by the devices. For example, a Wi-Fi connection can provide relatively low delay and relatively high packet loss compared to a cellular network connection such as a long term evolution (LTE) cellular network. Devices can utilize a variety of different applications that use data from a network. In some cases, a performance of the application can be affected by the type of network being used by the device.